The present invention is directed to a new and improved apparatus for trimming by hand, hedges, shrubs, and/or other trees and foliage utilizing an electric motor powered cutting instrument mounted on a telescopic pole in a manner such that branches, limbs, and the like well above the head and normal reach of the operator of the apparatus may be reached easily and comfortably without need for scaffolding, ladders or other means which must be climbed or ascended by the operator to get access to the growth to be trimmed.
While hand held pruning equipment, hedge clippers, weed trimmer and the like are well-known to the art, the use of this type of equipment for trimming high hedges, tall trees and other extended foliage which is well beyond the normal reach of the operator of such equipment has theretofore been inhibited if not prohibited. Existing equipment is limited, for safe use, to small shrubs, hedges and/or trees whose height does not substantially exceed the height of the gardener or other users of trimming/cutting apparatus.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, electric motor-driven cutting apparatus or hedge trimming apparatus or pruning apparatus of generally well-known construction is adapted for reaching heights well above those ordinarily accessible by an operator standing on the ground. This is achieved by virtue of integrating into such cutting equipment an expandable or telescopically expandable handle mechanism especially integrated with said cutting mechanism and its power supply to enable its safe and efficient operation from the ground but at elevated heights well above and well beyond the normal reach and height of the operator. It is, of course, to be understood that telescoping poles and handles are known to the gardening art as well as to the marine art; however, these telescoping pole devices have specific limited application and none have been readily suitable for use in association with electric motor-driven cutting tools. It is to the provision of a new and improved telescopic hedge trimming apparatus and the like that the present invention is specifically directed.
For a better appreciation of the present invention and a more complete understanding of its attendant advantages, reference should be made to the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.